


The Slow-Down

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [38]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Grayson.”</p><p>Damian sounds irritated, which to be fair is Damian's default most days, but Dick's on a mission. Tim and Jason are out there somewhere hunting them, and there's no way he's going to let them win this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slow-Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ilovelocust asked for Dick/Dami and age reversal for the three sentence fic prompt, and then I ended up writing more than three sentences, because reasons. :D?
> 
> *hands*

“Grayson.”

Damian sounds irritated, which to be fair is Damian's default most days, but Dick's on a mission. Tim and Jason are out there somewhere hunting them, and there's no way he's going to let them win this.

“Geeze, no, like this, Damian,” Dick says, taking Damian's hands in his to show him how to pack a snowball. “Haven't you ever done this before?”

Damian may have grown up in places where it didn't snow, but he's lived in Gotham for years now.

Damian frowns down at the snowball he's holding like he has no idea what to do with it, and looks at Dick.

“And what do I do with it now?”

Dick cocks his head, eyes narrowing because he knows for a fact that Damian's been all over the world on cases and training. Even if he's not the type to stop for a snowball fight he must have seen one at some point. The Titans, at the very least, must have gotten into one at some point.

“You throw it,” Dick says, and mimes doing just that, feeling like he's caught in one of Damian's traps but not sure how it happened, or what it even is.

Damian hefts the snowball, speculative light in his eyes as he looks back up at Dick. There's a tiny, tiny little upturn to the corners of his mouth.

“Like so?”

Dick yelps as Damian smooshes the snowball into his face, the sound o Damian's laughter reaches him, this thing that's almost as rare as one of Bruce's real laughs. (Almost.)

“Ugh, no,” Dick sputters, swiping melting snow off his face to scowl at Damian. “We're on the same team, you jerk.”

Damian's laughter trails off, and there's this. This _look_ on his face, warm and soft, as he looks at Dick.

“Naive,” Damian says, and it used to be a warning, an admonition, from an older brother to a younger, but now - 

Dick snorts, flicking water at Damian who wrinkles his nose.

“Bully,” Dick says, mouth pulling up into a smile, _because_.


End file.
